Roundabout Valentine
by Jestana
Summary: Minerva is receiving Valentines from a secret admirer, but why does this not please her? ONE-SHOT


Roundabout Valentine  
  
A/N: Written for Nerwenial as part of the Valentine's Day Cookie Exchange at the Frivolity and Felines Cookie Jar over at FAP.  
  
Minerva stared at the majestic eagle owl that landed in front of her one February morning. It held a long-stemmed rose in its beak and white parchment envelope with her name in gold-inked calligraphy. "What in the world?"  
  
"What is it, my dear Professor?" Albus, sitting to her left, asked.  
  
She reached out and took the envelope and rose from the owl. "I'm not sure, Albus."  
  
"It looks like a Valentine," he commented, his voice curiously flat.  
  
She examined the envelope carefully. The parchment was crisp and clean, sealed with red wax, embossed with an unfamiliar seal. "A Valentine?"  
  
"Yes, Min," Rolanda chimed in from her other side. "Don't you that today's the fourteenth?"  
  
Minerva blinked, surprised. "It is?"  
  
"Yes, my dear," Albus answered quietly. "Today is February fourteenth."  
  
"Oh." She looked down at the envelope and carefully opened it. Extracting the letter within, she read it and felt her cheeks grow warm. The words were flowery, but complimentary. She'd never considered that someone thought of her in such a way and it was not unpleasant.  
  
She didn't realize she'd been staring at the letter until Albus touched her hand. "Minerva?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Albus." She hastily tucked the letter back into envelope. "Excuse me."  
  
Rising, she hastily left the Great Hall. Upon reaching her office, she sank into the chair behind her desk with a sigh. _How can I accept this man's affections? There is only one man whose affections I wish to enjoy._ Massaging her temples, she looked around her office, as neat and meticulous as always, and jumped when she noticed the white envelope on her desk. _Another one?_ With trembling hands, she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Like the previous letter, it showered her with praise. Yet, she felt cold and sick to her stomach. _Who *is* this man?_  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore suddenly found himself without his usual appetite. "Albus, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Armando, no," Albus quickly assured his friend and boss. "Excuse me."  
  
Rising, he, too, left the Great Hall. Reaching his office, he began to pace. _Does she love someone else? Have I lost her before I even tried for her?_  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch and dinner were unusually quiet that day. Albus was too agitated by the thought of Minerva in another man's arms to eat more than a few bites of his food. Minerva was too worried about her mysterious Valentine to do more than pick at her own food. After sitting at the high table for as long as was polite, Minerva excused herself and went to her rooms. She'd received several more Valentines throughout the day and each had increased her anxiety, almost to the breaking point. Upon entering her rooms, she reached her breaking point: a vase of red roses waited for her on the small writing desk by the door to her bedroom, another envelope propped against the vase.  
  
"Who are you?" she shouted to the room at large. "Who is this secret admirer?" Without bothering to examine the roses or read the newest letter, she went into her bedroom and flung herself onto the bed.  
  
In her sitting room, a bumblebee emerged from within one of the roses and turned into none other than Albus Dumbledore, looking very puzzled. Glancing at the bedroom door, he picked up the unopened letter and opened it himself. After skimming the contents, he set it on the writing desk and knocked on the bedroom door. "Minerva?"  
  
"Albus?" She sat bolt upright, wiping away the few hot tears that had managed to trickle down her cheeks. Standing, she crossed to the door and opened it. "Albus! What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Forgive an old man for snooping, but I couldn't help hearing your outburst."  
  
"Y-you heard me?" she asked, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.  
  
He nodded. "I was wondering why a secret admirer would distress you so."  
  
She froze, staring up at him. _He really wants to know? Is it possible?_ "Well, every woman likes to have a secret admirer."  
  
"But?" he prompted when she fell silent. "Why not you?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm flattered that a man thinks so well of me, but there is only one man whose affections I want."  
  
"You have already--what is the phrase? Ah, yes--lost your heart to someone?" he asked. She nodded, her gaze dropping to the floor between their feet. "Do I know him?"  
  
Her head snapped up and she stared up at him once more. _How can he not see?_ "Yes, you know him quite well."  
  
"Is it Armando?" His voice and expression hardened as he asked the question. "He can be quite charming, after all."  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" With that, she closed what little distance was between them and kissed him.  
  
After a few stunned moments, his arms closed around her and returned her kiss. An eternity later, he lifted his head and stared down at her. When she opened her eyes, he said one word: "Me?"  
  
"You," she answered with a nod and a dazzling smile.  
  
Smiling himself, he drew her into another kiss. A long time later, two voices murmured "Happy Valentine's Day," to each other.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, identical notes were delivered to Albus and Minerva: _Come see me in my office this evening. Armando._ The couple exchanged puzzled looks and glanced at the Headmaster. He didn't even look their way, so absorbed was he in his breakfast. Looking at each other once more, they shrugged and returned to their breakfasts.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Albus and Minerva rode the staircase up to the Headmaster's office and entered when he called, "Come in!" He looked up from the letter he was reading. "Ah, Albus, Minerva, please, sit down." They sat down in the chairs facing his desk. "No doubt, you are both wondering why I wished to see you." Both nodded in confirmation. "Well, I must confess that it was I who sent you all those Valentines yesterday, Minerva."  
  
"You?" Minerva asked, surprised.  
  
Armando nodded. "Yes, Minerva. Me."  
  
"Why?" demanded Albus, rising from his seat.  
  
Armando raised a hand to placate his Deputy. "I have no romantic interest in Minerva, Albus, so please calm down."  
  
"If you have no romantic interest," Minerva began as Albus resumed his seat, "then why did you send the Valentines?"  
  
Armando smiled at her. "To get Albus to do something about his attraction to you."  
  
Albus blinked, startled. "You've no objection to Minerva and I seeing each other?"  
  
"So long as it does not affect your professional lives, I see no reason to," Armando replied with a shrug.  
  
After talking a little longer, the couple left the Headmaster's office. "My dear, would you like to play a game of chess?"  
  
"I'd love to, Albus."  
  
***Finite*** 


End file.
